Patty's Return
by MissObscene
Summary: I was focusing this story being about patty, and Dante reuniting, im not sure if i should continue it. i want to. but not sure. Please R&R and lemme know if i should. help is appreciated. Rated M for possible future situations. like i said. not sure.


It had been years Since Dante had seen Patty Lowell, or had any contact with her general, She'd pop into his mind on and off wondering if she was okay. Sure they didnt get along all the time, but he cared for her, and was with her for days. he didnt Admit it, But he missed her..

Dante was Returning From his latest task. coming back from the far away land Vie de Marli,

Little did he know The little blond girl he once knew would be there waiting for him. All grown up.

~patty~

The last time she was in his office. He Left it a mess, she couldnt help but call him names when she was a kid, she huffed and puffed and cleaned up the mess,

Her and her mom Nina would return from time to time on Patty's demand to see if she if he had ever returned, He never did, It left her in confusion for her most of her life, Pondering where he was or what had happened to him, Once in a while sinking into the worst of her thoughts., Hopeing nothing bad had happend to him.

It was years later that she finally returned this time on her own.

She was 19 now, able to leave the house whenever. Considering the fact when she was younger, finding out Allen Lowell was part of her family, and toying with magics. She inherited some of it in her later years, Her powers had awoken when she was 16. and also jumping into a demon portal when she went after Dante, That memory was one that always hit her hard, Finding Dante like that, Nailed to the cross, By his own sword, Only later to be dragged down and brought back into the world, And him coming to her rescue moments later, after being swarmed by countless demons, Was the best part, She was glad to see him alive again and before her, saving her, She's been grateful for him ever since,.

Walking around his office, Wiping her finger across the dust that had collected on his desk. Looking around everywhere, Letting out a huge sigh, In one wave of the hand cleaning up all the cobwebs and dust and dirt that had collected over the years she stopped cleaning and him not being there. She walked up the stairs to the other rooms. hoping he was just asleep. she had never been in his bedroom. she had always slept on his couch when she was little. She always ew'd him and everything he did then. She peeked her head in. no one was there, and the bathroom was deffinatly empty. she walked back down stairs in disappointment, heading for the door, Suddenly it opened, she was only a few feet from it.

The white haired man she knew, was standing before her, Her face turned cherry red at his presence. He looked different. his hair was neater, his jacket looked different, he looked like he was also taller, everything was different about him. and her being a young sorceress, she could tell he changed.

Dante dragging him self in noticed the young,slim, Long blonde haired woman,

Narrowing his eyes upon her, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She bit her bottom lip.

"Dante, Its me, Patty.."

He stood up straight and staired at her with those icy blue eyes, she could feel the atmosphere changing in the room, he had noticed something different about her too, Sensed something more like it

"Patty, you're here and, different.."

he said in amazment and not sure what the Difference was quite yet

"So are you, and different how?"

"Well, Lets just say ive grown up a bit"- Saying with a smirk-"And something different as in, I sense something in you that wasnt there before."

she knew what he was talking about, he must have sensed it from her.

"Well." She turned around dragging Dante upstairs to his messy room, Dante confused why they were heading upstairs

"Watch, Dante" Once again in one wave of the hand, the room became spotless, Dante looking at her curiously expecting an answer

Patty walking off, Dante following her around, She sat down on the couch and he sat over at his desk, propping his feet up on the desk in his usual sitting position

"Well, Dante, As you know, when i was a kid-

"You still look like one to me" Grinning knowing it'd piss her off, cutting her off in mid sentence making such a remark at her.

her eye twitched a little continuing her sentence "Im 19, Anyways. Dante, When you fought off Abigale.."

"Allen?"

Nodding at his response.

"well, I found out he was my mother's father, and some of his power, passed down to me, Not sure why it skipped my mom, Maybe she has them, and they never woke up. Mine hit me when i was 16, i was blowing out my candles and made a wish. and i got my wish...boy oh boy did i get it, later that night i had hoped and wished for a few other things. got those too, Later finding out from my Mother, the truth, And then jumping into the portal when i was younger to come get you when.." she stopped in mid sentence looking down at her feet, Still never forgiving herself for that day, But what was she supposed to do? She was just a kid, she wanted her mother so badly. "jumping in, something must have gotten into me, never feel right anymore, havent since that day, always been able to feel the evil when it was near, At first i could never tell if it was something ready to attack or maybe it was just me.." her head still down.

As her head hung down, she saw his foot steps creep near her. Kneeling down, Putting a finger under her chin and pulling her face upto his level.

"Patty, Dont you ever hate yourself for that day, If it wasn't for you i wouldnt be here, doing what i do now, and i have to thank you for that." He kissed her forehead, triggering a tear to fall from her rosey cheek.

she looked at him and tackle hugged him, he nearly fell,

"Dante!, I've missed you so much, i kept coming back here after i left, cleaning up and checking to see if you ever came back and you never did and i began to worry, And im sorry! for everything i did when i was a kid!"

He held her close and hugged her back.

"I've missed you too kid."

He could then feel her body tempature rising and knew it pissed her off again,

Grinning he apologised


End file.
